


Overworked or Hardly Working at 1 am?

by SiederTreeStudios



Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, l’manbur, well kinda lol - Freeform, wow I can write something without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiederTreeStudios/pseuds/SiederTreeStudios
Summary: Wilbur is working too hard and not sleeping enough. Tommy is not having it.(This is personas and based on the Dream SMP canon, not irl or actual people. Set in the peace between the Revolution and the Election.)Just a self indulgent short fic because their dynamic is what got me into the Dream SMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, they’re family your honor - Relationship
Series: Minecraft Youtubers because I’m sad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019911
Kudos: 58





	Overworked or Hardly Working at 1 am?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the first arc

“You’re overworking yourself again.”

Wilbur groaned, putting his pen down and regarding his right hand man, who was currently in his pj’s leaning on the door to his office, an eyebrow raised. Wilbur glanced at the clock on his communicator. 1 am.

“You need to get some sleep Wil. You’re lucky Fundy didn’t catch you, he would’ve knocked you out himself.” His brother sighed, standing upright and walking to his desk, snatching the papers, ignoring Wilbur’s half-hearted grab at it.

“Tommy...” Wilbur’s voice held warning, ready to slip into his more presidential mode if he had to, but even if he did, he doubt it would work on Tommy, at least right now. Tommy had many skills, but he was never a good listener.

“These papers can wait anyways, I don’t even know why you’re working on this a month in advance. You need rest man!” Tommy scoffed, tossing it to the side and dragging Wilbur up from his seat and put an arm over his shoulder. Wilbur pulled back slightly, but Tommy tugged him back.

“I’m the President, Tommy. People are depending on me to get all the work done on time, I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep.” He grumbled as they walked out to the camaravan, the cool night air rushing to meet them.

“Nope.” Tommy replied, putting emphasis on the end. “I’m not going to sleep if you aren’t. If we’re talking politics, I depend on you to actually be awake, and so do the people. So come on, let’s get you to bed. You need it.”

Wilbur knew he couldn’t win here, so he sighed, saying, “You are so annoying. Gremlin child.”

“And you are a grumpy old man I have to babysit. Man child.” Tommy quipped back, opening the van and leading Wilbur to the back, where the beds were. Tubbo and Fundy were already fast asleep in their bunk bed, shoved into one corner of the room. On the other end was another bunk bed, where Wilbur and Tommy slept. There was still a ways to go before they all had houses and didn’t need to sleep in bunk beds, but that would have to wait, at least according to Tommy who dropped him on the bottom bunk.

“I’m not hauling your arse to the top, you’re just going to have to deal with this.” He huffed, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at him.

Wilbur barely heard him, sinking into the soft blankets. He didn’t realize how tired he felt, but he felt like he had run a marathon.

Tommy began to move to the ladder, but Wilbur’s arm shot out, his hand grabbing his brothers arm. Tommy looked at him in confusion.

“Thank you Tommy. Love you.” He said sleepily, eyes drooping.

“You’re a sap. Love you too.” Tommy said, doing his best to suppress a grin.

With that, Wilbur retracted his arm, burrowing in the comfort of the blankets around him and the warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me back their dynamic before Wilbur went insane pleaseeeee


End file.
